Liquid crystal displays (LCD) have been widely used in the technical area of display technologies. A LCD comprises an array substrate and a color filter substrate which are cell-assembled and liquid crystals disposed between the array substrate and color filter substrate.
For the convenience of fabrication, one of the substrates needs to be cut. During a conventional cutting process, normally a hard material such as a diamond is used to impact the substrate to cause a breakage of the surface of the substrate, thereby cutting the substrate at the breakage. However, the removed parts often drop on the opposed substrate, thereby reducing the performance of the product.